First Love
by Mettlei
Summary: Byakuya's father is leaving for two months and Grimmjow is there to guarantee Byakuya's safety and to put the young stubborn noble in the right place.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Yaoi. _AU. OOC._

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Pairings: _young_ Byakuya Kuchiki _ Grimmjow Jaegerjaques... _(keep in mind it's the young Byakuya I'm writing about...and Grimmjow is the way he is maybe a bit younger but physically the same.)_

_An: I am not on good terms with my inspiration right now, I was trying to think of a plot for these two lovely characters and I was like... hmmm young Byakuya, young Byakuya... *after three hours*... young Byakuya... young Byakuya... damn I love it so far. _

_An: I'll stop rambling before the authors notes get longer than the story..._

First love...

...

Byakuya Kuchiki had just recently turned eighteen. The Kuchiki were wealthy family, nobles. Proud in their ways and too important, too rich to live normal lives.

His life consisted of training and studying, he was told he was smart, a genius even, he accepted that as a truth since...well, there was no one to compare with except for his family and the guests the Kuchiki accepted in their too big too fancy home.

The young adult sighed sitting on his too big bed with the silk sheets, he was tired after a hard day of training, horse rides and a boring as hell tea with his father and his old teacher. He maybe was used to his life, but it didn't mean he liked it, he felt rather...imprisoned. and it was pretty much the truth, he after all was the heir of Kuchiki, he wasn't allowed to step outside of the Kuchiki manor territory guarded by armed man, he was followed nearly everywhere he went and his privacy was nearly nonexistent, even now as he slid under the silky covers for a night's sleep he knew there were two men in full body armour standing at his door.

Waking up at the morning the young delicate looking adult was guided for the bath by two maids, that too he was used to he didn't think anything of it dropping his night gown on the floor just to be picked up by one of the maids. Pale smooth leg lift up and stepped in a hot scented water followed by the other as Byakuya made himself comfortable in the too large for his body bathtub. A washcloth was passed to him already soaped, really as if he couldn't have done it himself, but he was so used to it that maybe if he had to, he really couldn't. The thought almost made him try but he decided not to, decided just to wash his body, that too he didn't know why, because surely he was still clean from the last night's bath after sleeping into pristine sheets for nine hours. He went with it for now, it was too early to cause a ruckus like he usually did.

The maids had tried to wash his hair countless times, he didn't let them no matter how hard he got scolded when he chose to keep his raven black hair tied in a simple ponytail with bangs around his face, his father had said it doesn't look appropriate for his status, but in the end he was left to it since he had nearly clawed the maids eyes out.

Without emotion he batted the maids hand away that held the jar of water about to wet his hair, seriously he wouldn't want to get bald just because he washed his hair twice per day, it was ridiculous.

But the maid tried again apparently not understanding such brutish gesture as a hand batting. His face remained calm as he pushed the jar away maybe a bit too forceful that he intended to and it ended up falling from the woman's hands unto the floor getting water on the other maid that squealed as if the water would be some sort of acid, the sharp sound made him scowl and roll his steel grey eyes in his skull.

"Young master, your father specially reprimanded to get you at your best condition today..." the maid squeaked already holding the jar with water as a weapon above his head.

"I'm not gonna wash my hair!" Byakuya said with his voice calm but inside he was seething. As usual this meant his father either will lead him around the town showing him off like a well maintained puppy for sale either someone really important was about to come for dinner or something. So what that his hair looked a bit...wild... so what if it looked like he had spent the night trashing on his bed and then just tied it without brushing, which was true. The thing was... if he would let them wash and brush his hair and then put some ridiculous _clips_ in them he would end up looking like a girl... no, that wasn't even it... he would look like a _princess_. Happened before and his father had to literally snatch him away from some old rich farts hands that tried to touch him _right before his father eyes_.

It really was his childhood trauma, he shuddered recalling the rough hands on his neck and waist, he didn't know what the man was about to do but he suspected it was something bad since his father had shouted and screamed like Byakuya had never seen before. Whatever the man wanted from him, it left him shocked and terrified, so he promised that he would keep his hair wild, surely his hair was the reason...surely. later he had asked his father what the man wanted from him, and then something astounding happened... his stoic father _blushed_ murmuring something that sixteen is not the right age to talk about it and he should forget it.

Now being eighteen he had a hunch what the man had wanted... sure enough it made him blush too... not that he fully comprehended what _exactly_ the rough male would had done with him given the chance.

However, the fact stayed... he jumped out of the bathtub splashing water everywhere, ignoring the maids huffing at him and no doubt staring at him. He wrapped himself in a flush white towel to cover his nakedness and decided to go straight to his father and demand to have his private time for bathing since today... for god's sake he was eighteen... it was bad enough to wake in a soiled bed when he was about fifteen and it carried on for quite a while, happened still time to time. But it was much worse to not have a chance to play with himself. Yes of course he realised that it was frowned upon but his body wanted it...

The young maids sniggering every time they removed his sticky sheets didn't help either, one was as bold as to offer her help... whatever that meant.

Now dry, he got himself into a deep blue morning robe huffing when he realised that some of his long raven hair somehow did manage to get wet.

Barefooted he rushed down the corridors to his father's office ignoring the maids yelling at him to put on his slippers and to not disturb his father, and to get dressed properly for heaven's sake.

"Father!" he nearly shouted banging the heavy oak doors open wide. "I _want_ to bath _alone_ from now on, the maids are st—" he snapped his mouth shut instantly and felt his cheeks flush... his father not only killed him with the cold look, his father also wasn't alone.

The man sitting on the black leather couch facing the door was like Byakuya had never seen before.

Even more than that, the man was so oddly out of place here or so it seemed. The young noble couldn't help when his eyes lingered on the strangers blue...seriously blue... hair and the eyes were the same, the same eyes were watching him with amusement sliding up and down his body lingering on his hair and exposed legs.

"Byakuya, how many times I have told you to act your age?" his father barked and he hunched his shoulders on instinct still staring at the...exotic stranger, how come this stranger was allowed in Kuchiki manor dressed so... rough... no suit but some weird slacks, big black boots not official in any way, and... the pants were even torn in places, the black shirt was hugging the stranger and showing well built muscles. The cloak looked worn in travels or something and the sword sheath beside the man's hip looked menacing in an odd way, a rough hand laying on the hilt in a lazy manner. Somehow oddly enough he felt as if he had...seen or met the exotic stranger before, but he couldn't recall it... it was like one of those memories lurking around in your head but refusing to surface for long enough to grasp it.

Byakuya Kuchiki really, really wanted to remove himself from this place... get away from the bright blue eyes sliding over him, they unnerved him and the heat on his cheeks couldn't get worse. Suddenly he felt strangely self conscious, his pale hands slid down on the loosely tied robe he pulled it together absentmindedly forgetting to close his slightly parted mouth, wishing his robe would be longer than just barely covering his thighs. He swallowed dryly averting his eyes to his father who was walking to him looking ready to slap his face, Byakuya though knew that wouldn't happen, no matter how strict his father was Byakuya knew he is loved. His father's frame stood right in-between him and the stranger on the couch he felt somewhat grateful for that.

"I want you to go to your room and dress then come back so I can introduce you to my guest properly!"

"Yes father!" he mumbled turning on his heel smoothly and walked down the corridor when he was around the corner he run for his room. Why would his father want to introduce him with that man...if the blue haired stranger was a noble he was a very strange noble... he'd never seen a noble with torn pants and muddy boots, he had never even seen a _human_ with such odd hair colour and eyes... wisely Byakuya thought that the man must be from some faraway place.

Dressed in the polite attire that he hated he looked in the mirror, oh yeah his raven hair looked awfully messed up, he grabbed a brush and put it through his hair freezing in mid stroke... what in the gods name was he doing? He dropped the brush and messed his hair with his hand pulling them up in a messed up ponytail. He would most definitely get a stink eye from his father for this.

This time he politely knocked on the heavy oak door as if the damage hadn't already been done.

"Come in..."

So in he went, oh how he wanted to smirk when he saw his father's eyes narrow at his hair, but they moved to the blue haired man the very next moment and as Byakuya with small but sure steps walked deeper in the office he stopped before his father who was standing stiffly.

"This is Grimmjow Jaegerjaques... Grimmjow meet my son, Byakuya..."

Byakuya was a noble, he was trained to be polite... but Byakuya Kuchiki was also defying... defying his father... defying the Kuchiki name... he was defying everything because he _could_, his father had spoiled him. But somehow right now he couldn't think of it he was defying he was just awestruck, his mouth parted lightly as the stranger stood up. Byakuya was forced to look up and try to look like he's not intimidated by Grimmjow's height, which he was... the man was head taller than him and probably weighted trice his weight... he had never seen someone so...manly. He received a shove in his ribs from his father.

His hand jerked forward laying into Grimmjow's, Byakuya's eyes darted down where his fragile hand was being crushed in a big strong hand a bit rough and callused, he nearly winced, was this Grimmjow character trying to scare him? It kind of worked.

"N-nice to meet you!"

"Ah, pleasures all mine kid..." the man said and Byakuya was lost... firstly he was just called kid, while he was sure that a _man_ at eighteen was not a kid anymore...furthermore, his father did _not_ object with this man's free speech which came as a shock for him. Secondly...the strangers, Grimmjow's voice did something to him...something odd, his mouth went dry and he had to swallow hard even if there was nothing to swallow. He couldn't describe that voice, it matched the man, it was kind of rough and... destructive... for his brain cells at least yet at the same time he wanted Grimmjow to say something more so he could hear it again. And thirdly Byakuya was rather sure it was very impolite to _grin_ like that while being introduced with someone...come to think of it he was sure it should be even illegal, that's right the man was surely a criminal! _Had to be_, judging from the sheer insanity in those blue eyes.

It was one thing when he was a noble and a savage... arrogant and disrespectful and spoiled, but this stranger was no noble and how dare the man call him like that? He could understand when he's getting called a kid by old gramps but Grimmjow didn't look much older than him.

"Sit down Byakuya, Grimmjow you too..." Byakuya's father motioned for the couch and seated across from his son.

Byakuya did obey his father even though he sat on the farthest edge of the couch since the blue haired stranger sat at the same couch, he kept his eyes on his father stubbornly, just as stubbornly as his eyes wanted to look at Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow is a friend of mine..." his father started and Byakuya just nodded listening intently feeling blue eyed gaze on himself, why he felt so self conscious was beyond him. "He travelled far to get here on time, you see Byakuya... I have to leave for two months.

"What...?"

"Listen to what I have to say! I have to leave for two months it's important that I do, but of course I didn't want to leave you here."

"So I'm going with you!" Byakuya butted in but pulled back in the couch when his father gave him a hard glare.

"Not possible, I'll be on the road for weeks and it would be too much of a hassle to provide safety for you while travelling. That is why I turned to Grimmjow, you are going to stay here Byakuya and Grimmjow is going to guarantee your safety while I'm gone."

No...

No...

No, no, no!

Impossible! Grimmjow could not guarantee his safety while Byakuya was _scared_ of the man! He stood up or more like jumped up. "No... I will go with you! I can guarantee my own safety on the road, you said it yourself I've mastered my sword skills!"

His father stood up too. "You're staying Byakuya..."

"No!" he said losing his cool, he even as much as stomped his foot on the ground rather childishly and heard Grimmjow chuckle behind his back. Stubbornly he snapped his head to the stranger glaring his cold Kuchiki glare... oddly enough the grin on the man's face never faltered if only turned bigger, showing off a set of perfect teeth.

"Yes you will, its only two months and I really do trust Grimmjow to take care of you... besides it's the perfect chance for you to get to know each other!"

"I already have two bodyguards following me everywhere! I don't need another one and I don't need this man ...'taking care' of me, I'm eighteen!"

Another chuckle behind his back, Byakuya gritted his teeth, that man was frustrating him and he only knew him for ten minutes or so.

His father nicely ignored his words. "And since I won't be here and won't be able to contact you or Grimmjow..." Byakuya gulped when his father stepped closer to him and leaned down jabbing a finger in his chest, his cheeks flared up, why was his father so...free around this stranger? "You my boy better behave and listen to Grimmjow, if not... I already gave him freedom to punish you as he pleases...it is time for you to grow up and stop acting like a wild animal!"

Byakuya wanted to jump up and shout '_what'_ but he couldn't... he couldn't even get his lungs full of air, he just stared at his father with his jaw hanging low.

This man...this stranger... that grinning big...brute was allowed to...

But how could that be... he was Byakuya Kuchiki. He was... a noble... a bit stubborn maybe, a bit disobeying for his father and maybe a bit moody to the staff and otter personnel... a bit spoiled maybe...but...surely his father didn't leave this man to... put him in his place?

The smirk on his father's face told him that was exactly the case, Grimmjow was summoned to put him in his place.

Byakuya was sure this day would come... all those times when his father had warned him to behave or else... so this was that _else_.

He snapped his jaw shut and shook his head firmly putting his hands on his hips and stubbornly looking in his father's eyes. "I refuse!" his father surprised him again by chuckling almost endearingly. Byakuya confused watched his father look at Grimmjow.

"See?"

Byakuya looked from his father to the stranger who was still grinning and now nodding in approval.

"I sure do..." Grimmjow agreed and Byakuya shivered slightly hearing the voice, he furrowed his slight black brows though, it seemed his father's mind was made up and it seemed his father had warned this stranger about his behaviour...well... this Grimmjow character was in for surprise, he would make him run off after the day one, Byakuya almost smiled about his thoughts and sat down on the couch calmly. He knew if his father had decided there was nothing he could do.

"Since Grimmjow will be taking care of your safety I dismissed your bodyguards for these two months."

"I thought you said I needed _more_ bodyguards since everyone craves my death so much!" he huffed grudgingly slumping in the couch.

"And I though you said you could guarantee your own safety!" his father bit back, Byakuya chose not to answer crossing his arms on his chest and biting his tongue when Grimmjow beside him chuckled that little hellish chuckle of the Satan!

"Besides, if its Grimmjow I'm sure you'll be alright, you're even allowed to leave Kuchiki territory if he's with you..."

He made a snorting sound as if he wouldn't care or something, though he did. Grimmjow must be very strong if his father was so sure...

"If you have no questions you can leave, I'm leaving tomorrow before dawn... you'll be sleeping still so I'm going to say my goodbyes later today, for now I have to help Grimmjow settle in and show him around."

Byakuya left without saying his farewell to Grimmjow surprised when his father didn't call him back and scold him for it, usually he wasn't allowed to show his disrespect.

Byakuya spent the rest of the day running off of his bodyguards and hiding in the huge garden enjoying his solitude, when he stalked for the lake the body guards spotted him and scolded him because they were allowed to do so, he of course being the stubborn-headed youth that he was got undressed leaving only his undergarments before they could reach him and jumped in the lake which he wasn't allowed to do, his father said the lake is not clean enough, he himself deemed it clean enough, he after all wasn't _drinking_ the water.

After an hour he was forced to leave, the stupid bodyguard said he would call his father if he wouldn't get out and go straight for a bath..._another bath_...

He skipped dinner, hiding in the garden..._ in the tree_... he had to, otherwise the maids would drag him to the house and force food down his throat.

At supper time he was literally dragged down a tree he had climbed once more, and the guards didn't even think it was funny, no, they were mad...angry if you will, they pulled him down by his ankle and he fell on the other guard which wasn't a good experience since the man was covered in steel.

Oh he was a savage and he knew it, and he liked it. The guards after all wasn't allowed to hurt him that's why he pulled off the guards headgear and pulled on brown hair while he was carried In the dining hall where his father was sitting and waiting for him with Grimmjow present.

The men handling him huffed and puffed and the one which's hair he was pulling was growling at him.

"Byakuya!" came his father's scolding voice and with the corner of his eye he saw his father sigh in defeat. "I've spoiled him!"

Sure as hell his father had spoiled him...

The guards let him go but caught him by his arms when he tried to run off again, oh no, he wouldn't stay and eat with Grimmjow in the same room he officially decided to _defy_ the stranger with all he had!

"For god's sake Byakuya you look like a savage, what have you done all day? And _why_ are you half naked?"

"he was Hiding in the trees and as we pulled him out of the tree master Byakuya thought it's a nice idea to go swimming for the _second_ time today, so he tried to undress himself while we carried him here!" the guard answered before he could say anything, the very same who's hair he had pulled, he figured it was revenge... his father shook head while Grimmjow was flat out laughing rocking the table.

In the end he had no choice but to eat with his father blabbing how it is awful of him to behave like that and that he would never be able to find a wife and blah, blah, blah...

And it went on and on...

"...and you're a noble, act it Byakuya, you're almost at the age where you need to find a nice lady and..." he cut his father voice off stuffing a sausage in his face.

"You never had a wife, why should I get one? " he blurted out looking at his father, oddly enough his father blushed. It was the truth though, he was his father's son no doubt but he had never even seen his mother.

"Exactly, now you wouldn't want your son to be a savage like you are..."

"Saying I'm like this because I had no mother?"

"Well, your mother definitely wouldn't let you have supper with leaves in your hair and dressed only in your shirt and pants, your shirt by the way is missing buttons..."

He looked down at his chest, yeah his father was right. "Not my fault, the guards are treating me rough! And you let them...!"

"Of course I do, since I'm an old fool that has spoiled you and can't punish you like a father should, the hell you should get a good whipping for this!"

Byakuya grinned hiding behind his tea mug, that was exactly why he was the way he was, his father was way too soft with him.

After another bath he was left in his bedroom to sleep, which Byakuya did, recalling the day. his father had came to his room after his bath and said the goodbyes, also had reprimanded him to behave which he said he would, knowing that he wouldn't.

...

_AN: well...tell me should I continue this? If people are reading this and liking this I can update fast...if not...thanks for reading._


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: yaoi. AU. OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

AN: thank you for the reviews, because of them I'm updating so soon.

AN: uh you shouldn't take this story too seriously...it's just for fun. And I kind of forgot to mention that this story takes place somewhere in the 19th century ...anyway, try to just enjoy it.

...

Next morning when he was awaken though something didn't seem quite right, he felt... like he hadn't slept his usual nine hours and even though his eyes were still closed and someone was jerking his leg he noticed that the light behind his eyelids are too dark to be daylight.

"Go away Suzy, another five minutes!" he grumbled weakly pulling the covers to his chin cursing the maid pulling on his leg inwardly.

"You call me Suzy again kid and you'll be in trouble!"

Byakuya's eyes snapped open and he sat up in the bed instantly, his eyes only widened seeing Grimmjow standing by his bed and grinning wildly, strong long fingers wrapped around his ankle, it was amazing how small his foot seemed in the clutches of that hand... surely he was still asleep...yeah, a nightmare. Jerking his leg he laid back down, he would kindly ignore the nightmare and it would go away.

"Get up or I'll drag your little ass out of the bed..."

Byakuya sat up again with a start, this was no nightmare, his brain would never produce an image of someone using the words 'little ass' this was officially the first time he heard that kind of words addressed to him..._him_...

His jaw went a bit slack looking at the brash man standing by his bed waiting. Today Grimmjow looked fresher but still wild. The clothes were neat but still unofficial, simple black pants and a black shirt, without vest or anything. Grimmjow's blue hairstyle was just as wild as yesterday.

Remembering his plan to defy this man no matter how intimidating he was he flopped down on his pillow grabbing the other pillow and threw it at the man. "Get out of my room, I don't wake up at dawn!"

His nice and warm and lovely blanket was rudely snatched away from him leaving him in his night robe, he squeaked when the pillow connected with his face... he seriously didn't expect the man throwing it back, this angered him and he jumped out of the bed lounging at the tall and masculine figure with his fist first, he also didn't expect for his hand to be caught and _turned_ so efficiently that another sharp yelp of pain escaped his lips as he was turned and his arm pressed against his back, Grimmjow's other arm was around his chest holding him in place, he stilled simply because he knew if he moved his twisted arm would be in a lot of pain... this was scandalous.

"H-how dare you? Release me!" the advantage the man had because of their body differences was unfair and this man treating him like _this_ was unfair too. And the damn chuckle somewhere near his ear was so unnerving, Grimmjow was obviously amused.

Well, Grimmjow it seemed thought brute strength was the way to go with him... he looked down at his chest where a tanned arm with muscles flexed was holding him, the scent of the man was unnerving too, not bad... but... _unnerving_.

So he bit down on that arm, hard.

"Son of a-... oh you'll pay for that, brat!"

Another squeak left his throat as he was jerked away from the smooth arm he was chewing by his _hair_, and it appeared his hair were sensitive, he couldn't control it when tears sprung in his eyes, squirming out of Grimmjow's arms he hissed backing away to his bathroom pointing a shaky finger at the stranger his other hand buried in his messy hair massaging the hurt scalp. "I am going to tell my father."

"Too bad then that your father is miles away and too bad that you would get scolded instead of me... now go and take your bath I'll expect you to be downstairs fully dressed in twenty minutes!"

Byakuya even forgot his hurting scalp he just stared at the grinning... brute before him. "How do you expect I can finish my bath and dress in twenty minutes and where are my maids? And why did _you_ wake me? And what do you intend to do so early in the morning? And whatever you intend to do I won't do!"

"That's one minute wasted..." Grimmjow cooed grinning in his face dangerously close, so close in fact that Byakuya choose to step backwards and slam the bathroom door shut.

Well at least he got to bath on his own he would love to enjoy it, grinning he turned the little key on the bathroom door.

After twenty minutes he was soaking in the tub snickering to himself no way he would obey the man's words, oh if need be he will stay in the water all day to get his point across. He will not obey Grimmjow! Simple.

When a knock on the door came he chuckled playing with the foam.

"Byakuya... twenty minutes have passed now come out or I will go in..."

"The door is locked you brutal...oaf!" he called, he didn't really know what 'oaf' meant but he knew it's a bad word so that would pass the message.

The door was not only locked but apparently easily breakable, his jaw hung low as Grimmjow appeared in his bathroom, his instinct told him to run... run away without looking back but since an angry muscled man was standing in the doorway he sunk in the water trying to look small and maybe invisible.

The blue eyes were narrowed at him sliding on his wet naked chest and back to his face instantly. "Mind to repeat what you just said... I couldn't quite hear you through that door!"

Byakuya's fingers were starting to hurt from the way he was clutching in the tubs edge he shook his head weakly his heart speeding up when Grimmjow grinned somewhat psychotically at him.

"Thought so... now get out of the water and get dressed I won't repeat myself!"

Thankfully the man left him alone, he didn't hesitate either he jumped out of the tub wrapping himself in a towel and rushed for his room to get dressed... he still couldn't figure out why he felt so...self conscious before the blue haired man, he almost felt like covering himself somehow but that was silly, they were both men after all... there was something in those unbelievably blue eyes and the way they looked at him that made his stomach turn in odd ways, he was confused.

He dressed quickly choosing simple attire and hoping the oaf (whatever it meant) won't mind. Grey pants with grey shirt, he liked grey and he liked blue... wait, no... now he hated blue... great.

Breakfast was no fun and the maids were all grumpy too because the blue haired stranger had changed the time... this was too early even for the maids it seemed, Byakuya himself was nibbling on his sweet bread and yawning staring in his coffee mug absentmindedly he wondered how could he manage to get Grimmjow to leave... he could try something really awful but he was kind of scared for his health.

"You ready kid...?" he looked up across the table where Grimmjow was slurping down coffee sitting in the big chair like he owned this place. Prick. And that word he knew the meaning of.

"Sure, _old man_, I'm ready for... whatever..." he was pleased to watch those blue eyes narrow at him, he narrowed his own as if to say he wasn't scared, which he of course was.

"I guess that's your way of asking me not to call you a kid..."

"How _astounding_! You do have brain!"

Blue eyes turned into mere slits.

Byakuya didn't move a muscle and for some odd reason the maids scurried out of the room as Grimmjow moved around the table coming to stand behind his back, his throat constricted nervously and then he gasped when his hair was fisted, not painful but the hold was definitely rough, why the hell he left his hair loose. His pale fingers let go of the coffee mug and grabbed the hand in his hair the other landed somewhere on Grimmjow's shoulder fisting the shirt... there was a hot breath on his ear which made him gasp again for reasons unknown just like his stomach was fluttering for the same unknown reasons.

"Now this is the only warning you will get Byakuya... disobey me and there will be pain... insult me and there will be loads of pain... try to hit me ever again and there will be pain like you've never experienced before..."

Byakuya was shivering but his lower lip jutted out in defiance even when his head was pulled back sharply and his cheek was brushed by Grimmjow's accidentally.

"Let go..." he demanded whimpering when the rough hand tightened dangerously.

"Not before you state that my warning is understood... I want you to realise that you won't get another..."

"Yes, now let me go..." he was released and once more he put his hand on his hurt scalp he looked at the man with angry eyes ignoring the tears clouding his sight... he hated when tears just got out without his permission.

"Does my father know your true nature I highly doubt he would ever leave me with a ..." he remembered the warning about insulting... "Man like you!"

"Even your father agrees that he has spoiled you... you're an arrogant little noble brat that thinks he can do whatever he wants..."

"I _can_ do whatever I want..."

"No you can't... now get your ass up we're going for a sword training..."

"Don't want to!" and why the man insisted to use the word ass?

"I didn't ask did you want to, I said we're going..."

He also remembered the warning about disobeying... all right for now he'll go with this but sooner or later he will figure out how to avoid pain...

Sparring with Grimmjow was... not pleasant after two hours he was laying in the grass breathless and nearly dead. Grimmjow however looked still full of energy, Byakuya could only wonder how is that possible since he was sure he is near unconsciousness... however he was thankful the man let him at least lay down on the grass because for the last two hours he wasn't allowed to even as much as rest for three minutes.

Half asleep he was scheming how to spite the man... he sure as hell couldn't overpower him, couldn't hurt him physically... Byakuya had read loads of books, terrible amount of knowledge was stuffed in his brain and sometimes he had even got his hands on shady books, books his father would burn if found... however he recalled reading something about how to soften up people... because he sure as hell needed to soften Grimmjow up he didn't crave to be bald.

The book had said you need to be kind for the ones you want to be kind to yourself... cross that out he couldn't find it in himself to be kind around someone who was pulling his hair.

The other option was to act cute... the book even gave examples. But that would hurt his pride somewhat but then again it wasn't very good for his pride when his hair was being pulled either. So...

"C'mon brat, another hour and then we're finished..."

What? Another _hour_? Byakuya was sure he couldn't even move his sword arm anymore, no way he could swing it... he couldn't even dodge. He opened his eyes finding Grimmjow leaning over him and passing him a hand to pull him up the blue eyes looked so fierce in the daylight, it was almost shocking.

What the hell he might as well try that cute thing.

He fluttered his eyelashes slowly and made what his father called 'puppy eyes' pushing his lower lip forward slightly in a pout. "I can't... could we rest, I can't feel my arm, and I'm all sweaty I want to go swimming!"

Grimmjow blinked... then blinked again and then grinned exposing the white teeth nearly blinding Byakuya.

"You're trying to say that you can climb fucking trees all day and have dinner with leaves in your hair and dirt all over your face and now you're irritated because of some sweat, what are you trying to pull kid?"

It was Byakuya's turn to blink, he knew the word 'fuck' yes he did, he had heard it quite a few times on the streets... he had even used it once when he _thought_ he knew what it meant... too bad he decided to use it in front of his father, second later he was left whimpering and crouching on the floor nursing his swollen cheek. So he figured the word was off limits, at least for him.

He blinked again this time slower. "What the word 'fuck' means? If you're gonna use it I should know."

It seemed they were now engaging in some sort of blinking competition, Grimmjow's blue eyes first went a bit wider then narrowed as if the man would think he's being ridiculed and then when Byakuya kept his face serious and curious the alluring eyes went wider again and Grimmjow's grin turned somewhat crooked.

Byakuya felt a bit humiliated when the blue haired stranger let out a low chuckle and it didn't stop, Grimmjow straightened and stepped away from him daring even as much as to turn his back on him and cackle with the broad shoulders jerking, as if Byakuya had just told the funniest joke ever.

"What's so funny?" he spat out feeling his cheeks flame up.

Grimmjow turned around still looking like it's a great deal to suppress the laughter. "It depends how when and to whom it's said, you shouldn't think about it..."

"I realise that much, I've heard it plenty times on the streets... once a man told to a woman 'fuck you' and he seemed really angry with her and then the other time I heard a woman ask a man 'fuck me...and do it hard' and she didn't seem angry at all... so how does _trees_ go into all that?"

He was really curious... and Grimmjow's expression was frustrating him, it really wasn't like he had anyone else to ask, he had no friends at least not in the right sense of the word. But the blue haired specimen looked like he's barely keeping himself together, Byakuya though now had a hunch that something was off with the word because if it was possible he was sure he saw Grimmjow cheeks paint a soft, soft pink.

"Go and swim, were done with the sword training for today." Grimmjow grounded out and Byakuya bristled, how rude it was to avoid subject like that.

He got up glaring at the man as that kept chuckling still terribly amused. "Fine..." he spat out grabbing a towel from the grass and already walking down the slight hill to the lake which was laying behind thick bushes. "I will ask one of the maids what it means, they'll probably know." he added out of spite and frustration, he was however overjoyed that the sword training was over. Hearing Grimmjow laugh behind his back he scowled, that man was unnerving him greatly.

"Yeah you do that, just make sure the maid is pretty..."

What the hell was that supposed to mean? Byakuya decided to ignore the remark.

...

Finally at the lake he sighed slipping out of his shirt letting the bright sun play on his skin, which didn't get tanned no matter how often he exposed it to the yellow bulb at the sky, his pants where discarded next leaving him in his silly looking underpants, he stepped into the lake at the very shore wanting to smile about how the sand felt under and between his toes and the lukewarm water shimmering invited him as usual. He loved swimming and he was good at it too, at least the guards told him so after trying to catch him and fish him out of the water.

He was busying himself with the water for good ten minutes when he thought he heard some rustling in the bushes, he grimaced either it was a fat rabbit in there either it was Grimmjow coming to scold him or something, growling he got out of the water rubbing himself dry with the towel, except his hair he left them wet and dripping, wrapping the towel around his slim hips he pulled off the wet and useless underpants that's when he heard the rustling in the bushes again.

"Grimmjow?" he called wondering why the man should lurk behind the bushes instead of coming out.

It was just a heartbeat, he couldn't even manage a surprised yelp, only a gasp left his lips as he was rather roughly pushed on the ground with a heavy weight pining him to the grass pressing his face in the ground just to pull him up by his hair and clamp a large hand over his mouth.

"Mmmm!" he tried to scream but the hand on his mouth was nearly crushing his teeth, his eyes bulged as he was turned around, this was no Grimmjow, this was a complete stranger pinning him to the grass a large sword was stabbed in the soil behind him while the man produced ropes the stranger was not alone, there were three other men all looking terribly pleased.

He struggled and squirmed as he was turned to face the ground again while his wrists were tied together firmly on his back, however when the hand was removed from his mouth he screamed. "Grimmjo-" a rag was pushed into his mouth silencing him somewhat, he was panicking never had he experienced anything like this and of course at the time when needed his sword was not with him, not that it mattered he was completely caught by surprise here.

"Quiet little noble bitch... stop squirming for fucks sake, we're not gonna kill you."

He squirmed harder growling and snarling as he was manhandled and his ankles where now tied together, the towel around his hips becoming loose from all the moving around.

"God, we'll be rich because of you." One of the men chuckled eyeing him with hungry eyes while the man who had done all the tying and salvaging fisted his loose and wet hair pulling his upper body up from the grass it was painful since he was face down still and his arms were on his back.

"Nnnnh!" he screamed muffled, he had never been treated anything of the sort, even his guards were gentle comparing with these brutes.

"Now if you shut up we'll consider covering up your ass, and for your information the trip will be long so I would cooperate if I were you. We're not gonna kill you or anything, all we want is a nice bag of gold from your father in exchange of you, if not we will sell you to one of those Kuchiki haters who long for your death or we will simply sell you to a brothel, we'll get a good amount too, you're all pretty and beautiful, plenty of men will want to screw your little ass..."

"_Or_..." came a deep voice from somewhere behind Byakuya, he gasped as his hair was released. "...You will let him go and I will consider letting you live..." Byakuya could only whimper relieved, it was Grimmjow's voice he would recognize it anywhere and anytime and right now the same voice was dripping murder.

While he was trying to dislodge the rag from his mouth and squirming helplessly on the ground making sure the towel stays somewhat on his backside he was also listening to the screeches of colliding swords and the shouts and yelps of pain of the attackers, it didn't last long though, suddenly there was dead silence and only Grimmjow's deep breaths and his own breathing could be heard, he closed his eyes waiting.

Grimmjow crouched beside him and Byakuya blushed and shivered not really knowing why when Grimmjow pulled the towel higher on his hips since it had managed to slide down dangerously low on his butt. Then he felt Grimmjow's fingers on his ankles undoing the knots.

"Aa dey deef?" he muffled out and yelped when he was turned on his back the clothe was pulled out of his mouth, he turned his face to the side spitting, he was sure there was dirt in his mouth.

"Are they dead..." he repeated looking around but seeing no corpses laying around.

"No they're gone."

"Are you crazy, they'll come back!"

"I'd like to see them try..."

"Undo my hands?" he breathed out turning to the side as best as he could, Grimmjow's breath ghosted on his bare shoulder and he was finally free again, he shuddered turning to face his rescuer as he made sure the towel is tight around his hips, he massaged his scalp wincing.

"What's with rude men and hair pulling?" he wondered out loud looking at his wrists and ankles that were turning somewhat red and purple.

"You're hurt?"

"They damaged my _brain_!" Byakuya snapped back grabbing his pants, he really was somewhat pissed off even though he was also thankful to Grimmjow for saving him. Pissed he was for totally different reasons though, he was simply so very _confused_, he couldn't understand what was the strange feeling consuming him when he was near this man.

"What do you mean?"

"Well they did say that one of the options they were planning was to... sell me to a brothel and I know what it means so... did they think I'm a...woman? And the tone which the man used talking about _screwing my ass_ indicated that I really don't want to know what it means!"

Grimmjow made a noise... it wasn't a sound it was just a weird noise as if the man was amused but not quite, as if the man was surprised but not quite.

And then Grimmjow smiled and it would look pretty nice if it wouldn't creep him out.

"You really are an innocent aren't you?" Grimmjow breathed out sitting down on the grass while Byakuya tried to pull on his pants without exposing himself, he didn't meet the blue eyes but snorted objecting with the innocent comment.

"With screwing they meant...well... sex..."

Byakuya's eyes widened, now _that_ term he knew very well, plenty of information could be found in the books. He blushed fiercely concentrating his eyes on his shirt doing up the little buttons. "So they really did think I'm a woman..."

"Err... I highly doubt it since they knew who you are and... hate to break it to you but you have no boobs..."

"What?"

"Breasts!"

Byakuya spluttered having a mild heart attack. "Are you going to explain or are just going to make fun of my _innocence_ as you put it."

Grimmjow smirked looking him right in the eyes, the posture relaxed even though Byakuya was sure he saw some kind of odd flicker in the bright eyes, those eyes really were one of a kind.

"Eh well, sex is possible between two men too..."

About _that_ his books had no information whatsoever, his eyes went wide, his cheeks red as he simply stared at the man trying to figure out was he being fooled. He had no experience with sex, the hell he had hardly any experience with his own hand but when he did enjoy the company of his palm he liked it, so he figured sex must be pleasurable... but he had never thought it was possible to have sex with another male.

He shook his head dumbly. "You're making fun of me! I'm educated you know! I know about...uhh anatomy... it's impossible, m-men don't have...errr... you know!"

"You mean pussy..."

"What?"

"Vagina."

"Why are you referring something like that to a cat?" he deadpanned and stayed somewhat dumbfounded when Grimmjow chuckled and covered the eyes with a palm cackling away.

When it didn't seem that Grimmjow will stop any time soon Byakuya got impatient, he still wanted to know, more than he would like to admit it.

"So? How can two men have sex?"

"I'm not sure I'm privileged to enlighten you about these themes Byakuya."

Byakuya was scowling and Grimmjow still looked highly amused, the blue eyes sparkling with laughter and the sensual looking lips twitching. "So you think you're privileged to pull my hair and manhandle me but not privileged enough to explain these things to me, god... it's so frustrating, to whom do you suppose I can ask without being ridiculed for it or even worse...?" he had a hunch he said too much as he saw something like realisation cross over Grimmjow's features. The next moment the man gave him another nearly psychotic smile.

"I guess I understand what you mean, how else could you be so damn clueless..." the man chuckled out looking up at the sky. "Well your father also mentioned you're a genius so... you know what ass means and you now know what screwing means, recall what they said and figure it out..."

Byakuya blinked... _'Plenty of men will want to screw your little ass...' _Byakuya gasped, flushed incredibly red and then gawked at Grimmjow. No... no, no... he must have figured it out _wrong_!

"You don't mean..." he cleared his throat. "...in the... oh...err, no." he snapped his mouth shut, incredibly embarrassed and... curious to ask more.

"Seems like you got it right..."

Ignoring the way Grimmjow was smirking Byakuya shook his head in denial. "I don't get it _at_ _all_, why should two men engage in... I mean, is it p-pleasurable at all? It doesn't...uhh..." he felt like passing out, his blood seemingly couldn't decide what to do flood his face or leave it completely without, he could feel his breathing get a bit shallow and he could only wonder why he was so damn curious while looking in those bright orbs.

Grimmjow sighed and fell back on the back in the grass keeping up on the elbows gazing at him oddly. "Well if I started might as well finish... do you think men would do it if it wouldn't be pleasurable? As for _why_ they do it... well _because_ it's pleasurable mostly, but then it's about feelings isn't it? if two men fall for each other I don't see what's wrong with the way they express it... men who like other men, they're called gays...and of course... its frowned upon, so don't go chatting about this with your maids..."

At the end Byakuya nodded, so that's why Grimmjow was against explaining, it was frowned upon, that's why he had never heard about it, it all made sense.

"Have you done it?" it was out before he could stop himself, he clamped his lips shut tightly but it was too late to take his question back, damn his curiosity, he watched Grimmjow raise one eyebrow amused, was that man constantly amused with him.

"Curious aren't you?"

"Sorry." He mumbled looking somewhere at the ground he realised it was inappropriate to ask something like that.

"I think we should go back, you need to clean up, there's dirt all over you and it's almost lunch time."

He nodded standing up and following Grimmjow down the path. "So are you going to tell me what 'fuck' means?"

Grimmjow chuckled. "Universal term really, basically it means the same as screwing or sex... you know, fucking... yet it can mean so much different things depends how and when you say it, but you shouldn't say it, you're a noble, its rude language."

"I figured that much after I got slapped by my father when I used it." he said watching the broad shoulders before him shake in silent laughter. "Am I amusing you, Grimmjow?"

There was a slight pause in Grimmjow's steps, Byakuya wondered was it because he used the man's name for once. "That you do..."

"You frustrate me tough..."

"There are different kinds of frustration, I bet I know your kind..." Grimmjow said in a somewhat leery voice never turning to look at him.

Byakuya couldn't figure out this man... in an odd enough way, he was... drawn to the strange male. It was as if he was almost tempted to say something stupid just to... hear that low chuckle, which was ...odd.

"Really? I think you're just arrogant and...and... arrogant."

Grimmjow turned this time causing Byakuya to stop suddenly not to bump into the well built chest, he gasped and instinctively held out his hand putting it on the tanned skin pushing Grimmjow back a bit, yet something made him...blush feeling the firm muscles under his palm, swallowing he looked up at the bright blue eyes, Grimmjow was grinning at him, that grin alone made Byakuya's arm go weak and it flopped by his side.

"Was that meant as an insult? Sure you remember what I said this morning?"

Dumbly he nodded unable to look away from the blue gaze, he no longer understood himself, he wanted to throw a tantrum but instead he just nodded, what was wrong with him?

Clearing his throat he regained some of his senses. "You know it's not entirely kind to intimidate someone using sheer physical advantage..."

"Whoever said I wanted to be kind with you?" Grimmjow retorted thought there was a tell tale grin on the handsome face, Byakuya was being teased, he realised that. He narrowed his eyes defiantly.

"Not like I need your kindness to begin with."

"Sure you just need someone to save your ass like I just did, you ungrateful brat... if you wouldn't be such a shrimp I'd have already beaten you half dead."

Byakuya's jaw slackened. "S-shrimp?" he repeated numbly, okay so he was maybe like delicate comparing to Grimmjow and almost head shorter but... but to call him a _shrimp_ that was just... outrageous.

Grimmjow turned and carried on walking, Byakuya after coming out of his shock followed the man with narrowed eyes planning how to maim the _giant_... he supposed it wouldn't work to jump on the man and try to strangle him right now, but he was oh so tempted to do just that.

"Master Kuchiki, you look terrible..." the maid named Suzy shrieked running at him as soon as he and Grimmjow made it to the yard, he batted away her hands when they tried to grab his slightly swollen wrists. Byakuya smirked when Suzy's dark eyes narrowed looking from his wrists to Grimmjow, for a moment there he really wanted to say that it was Grimmjow's doing and see what happens, he really, really wanted to do that but decided that the man might actually rip his head off for that, he already could see the blue eyes glaring at the maid dangerously as if daring her to say or ask anything.

She did anyway. "What happened Byakuya?"

Grimmjow snorted heavily. "_'Byakuya_?'"

Byakuya blushed, this really was the first time the maid dared to address him in that way, he didn't know though why he blushed because Grimmjow noticed.

The maid bowed and gave him a somewhat weak apology, dark blush staining her cheeks. Byakuya felt free to not answer her question for that and went for the residence.

"Prepare the bath for me Suzy..."

"Yes sir."

The maid scurried off and Byakuya looked sideways at Grimmjow who was looking somewhere at the multiple windows of Kuchiki residence.

"How do you know my father?" he asked suddenly, he was curious... nothing more... innocent curiosity.

"My father was close friends with your father..." Grimmjow explained shortly even though Byakuya was raising his eyebrows waiting for more.

"But I've never heard of you or your father."

Grimmjow smirked. "Yesterday was not the first time you and I met."

"What...?"

"You're eighteen, I'm twenty-four... when I was twelve me and my father came to visit here, you were a snotty six year old sitting in a tree and trying to maim me with sticks from above."

Byakuya had stopped in his tracks his mouth wide open, he might have some memory of it but it was hazy, he couldn't even recall how Grimmjow looked then. The man turned and slid the blue eyes all over him.

"Even back then you were amusing me Byakuya, especially when our father forced us to entertain each other while they were busy with...well whatever, And for you back then 'entertain' apparently meant trying to stab me with the fork at the dinner table and throwing the cake at me... quite the savage. But we did manage not to kill each other through those two weeks."

"I really don't remember..."

"Well you were only six... don't expect you to remember..."

"Why did I try to stab you with a fork?"

"Probably because you're such a genius and figured it won't hurt as much with a spoon..."

"Very funny...in that case I would have used a knife, don't you think?"

"Sure thing, that's why you weren't allowed to be anywhere near a knife while I was around..."

They were in the house now, Grimmjow accompanying him to his room probably to check for intruders, once in Byakuya's room the youth took off his shoes going for the closet to find new slacks to wear after his bath.

"And why did you agree to come here all of a sudden and... risk a fork in your gut?" Byakuya scowled, now _he _was teasing, He even as much as let the amusement show in his voice.

Grimmjow chuckled and sat on his bed, without his permission of course. "Well since your father mentioned that it is 'important' for him to leave for two months you surely decided he's leaving on a business trip eh? In fact he is merrily staying at my father's place for two months to...strengthen their old...friendship."

"So if anything I think my father just wanted me out of the way and they both saw this as a fitting exchange..." Grimmjow finished and fell back on Byakuya's bed lazily.

"I don't understand why I was kept out..." he growled ignoring the maids voice coming from the adjoined bathroom saying that the water is all ready for him and he should get in there.

"Probably because you always have hundred unnecessary questions about everything..."

Byakuya stopped near his bed and the man laying on it lazily watching him with the blue eyes in slits. "Well is that a bad thing?"

"Go and have the bath."

Frustrating!

Huffing he went for the bathroom, scrunching up his face in distaste when he realised that the maid intended to stay. "I want to be left alone..." he said standing in the door as if to let the maid out.

"Sir Byakuya I will help you with your bath as usual." Suzy cooed sweetly and his face muscles twitched with annoyance.

"I had a bath this morning on my own and I managed just fine so can you please leave?"

"But sir-..."

Fortunately the maid was cut off by Grimmjow's low grumble coming from behind Byakuya. "Leave him the fuck alone for god's sake, he's eighteen he needs his private time... no wonder he's so frustrated all the time..."

Byakuya just watched as Suzy was pulled outside by her upper arm and Grimmjow gave him a wide grin at the last words, Byakuya blushing thanked when the man closed the door before he could say something that would embarrass him. He was pretty sure he understood what Grimmjow meant with that and he was pretty sure he now knew what kind of frustration Grimmjow meant earlier... kind of embarrassing. Kind of true...

He felt a bit dirty doing it... but for all that is holy he couldn't stop moving his hand up and down his hard arousal panting he was hot all over, neck deep in a hot water, he was keeping his eyes closed and head thrown back over the edge of the bath... so good.

He never thought of...anything when he had a chance to please himself like this... he more like just, did it... concentrating on the feelings, the sensations of his thumb moving over the slit, the delight when he squeezed the head a bit harder, the shivers and intensity of a simple stroking movement up and down... enjoying the feeling of his body becoming numb and somewhat light and heavy at the same time, his heart beating fast and hard... it was always about the _feel_ of it...

That's why he let out a shocked yelp when a jab of electricity went all through him when his mind produced the image of a certain blue haired man, with the piercing blue eyes...

Byakuya snapped his eyes open faltering in his hand movements. He took his time taking few deep breaths and swallowing hard before he closed his eyes again trying to get back at the pleasure.

But as his hand moved the image came back and with a muffled whimper he realised that the pleasure somehow intensified with that image on his mind. It got so much hotter when he recalled Grimmjow's voice, low and humming, vibrating deeply...

"Ahh..." he slapped his hand over his mouth in horror but his other hand refused to stop now, it moved faster and harder, this was new for him, quite higher level. He was squirming in the bathtub, his light muscles twitching under his pale skin his face scrunched with pleasure and concentration.

It mortified him when he climaxed suddenly and quite fiercely with his lean and delicate body jerking his hips going wild and his throat letting out an ill controlled moan, what mortified him though was the mental imagine on his mind while he was experiencing the strongest orgasm in his life... _Grimmjow pulling his hair and growling in his ear_.

Shaking and trembling he relaxed in the bath, he was numb and confused... this morning when the man did pull his hair at the breakfast, he really hated it so why did his mind took that and _used_ it for _pleasure_.

He spent most of the lunch blushing and nibbling on his food, cursing himself every time he dared to lift his eyes to look at the blue haired demon munching his food down like a starving lion, looking in peace with the world while Byakuya was so very confused inside...

Carefully sipping his red wine he stared in his glass with the crimson liquid trying to figure out did the events taking place in the bathroom meant that... he liked Grimmjow?

Grimmjow's chuckling brought him back to earth. "Why you're looking at the wine as if it offended you?"

"Maybe it did..." he retorted sipping more.

"Aww and I though you'll be a bit more relaxed after your bath..."

Blushing Byakuya chose not to answer.

...

AN: let me know what you think, you're opinion is important to me.

Mettlei.


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings: Yaoi. OOC. AU. Violence... some blood.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Pairings: Grimmjow_ Byakuya...

AN: you gonna hate me for this chapter.

...

When the sun was almost down Byakuya was about to prepare himself for the night and maybe read some book, but no, he was pulled out of his warm bed by a grinning Grimmjow, the same grinning maniac threw clothes at him and ordered to get dressed, after a few minutes of pouting and huffing he was dressed and pulled outside to go horse riding.

On his favourite horse and riding alongside Grimmjow he was still highly unpleased. "My father says it's kind of dangerous to be outside of Kuchiki grounds after dark." They were in fact in the forest right now, the same forest in which Byakuya never stepped his foot, not because he didn't want to but because... well, it looked all dark and gloomy even in the daylight and it didn't get better in the near dark, plus his father had warned its full with robbers and lowlifes.

"Don't worry princess, you're safe with me..."

"Are you serious? Brat, shrimp and now a _princess_... I also remember you saying I have no _boobs_ so I'd appreciate if you don't call me that."

"Hey, stop picking on my words and stop repeating them, a noble like you shouldn't use such language, and keep your eyes on the path not me, otherwise you'll end up hitting your smug face with some tree branch."

"Well even if you're so great that you can see in the dark, I can't! And it's pitch-black if you didn't notice."

"It's merely dawn don't be so stuck up."

"What's a 'stuck up'...?" he knew what it meant but decided that Grimmjow deserved to be teased and he would make sure he asks the meaning of every odd word Grimmjow uses.

"Shut up and watch the branches, doll-face."

"Doll-face? Rea-" Byakuya froze mid-word forgetting his mild embarrassment because of the 'doll-face' when he heard a low murmuring somewhere from their left, Grimmjow apparently had heard it too because the blue haired man grabbed his upper arm and put a long strong finger to the lips showing him to keep quiet as they halted the horses.

He knew it from the beginning that it was a terribly bad idea to be here at this time. His heart was racing as he tried to see in the dark because the murmuring never stopped and it sounded like there were quite a few men somewhere out there. He saw Grimmjow pull out a sword and that only increased the speed of his racing heart, following Grimmjow's action he unsheathed his own sword, this time at least he would fight like a man.

Except, he didn't...

When masked men jumped right in front of them, naturally their horses freaked out, he didn't know how Grimmjow managed to stay on his horse, but he couldn't simply because the damn animal fell to the side in its panic and Byakuya ended up knocking his head on a nearby tree and his leg felt squashed since the horse fell on it, his pained yelp sounded in the air but the next moment he had to dodge a sword.

Blinking furiously he managed to force back his attacker and stand on his legs, his blinking didn't help though the blood flowing in his eye from the wound the tree gave him. He supposed it was somewhere above his brow, not that he cared right now, the fight was fierce, the attackers didn't seem very skilled with the swords but they were just so many.

"Hey Rog, its Byakuya... Byakuya Kuchiki!" one of the men called and Byakuya knew he was in trouble, how came the man could recognize him in this dark.

"No shit! Don't kill him...yet." the other man called back dodging Grimmjow's sword effectively.

Byakuya refused to panic but he was close to it when he was pushed back in the bushes, his sword arm was sore and there was a bleeding cut wound above his elbow, he suspected it was rather deep since his arm went numb and his sword jerked in his arm.

"Grimmjow..." he called warningly, somewhat desperately... trying to let the man know that he's at his limit.

He saw Grimmjow trying to beat his way to him but he was simply overwhelmed.

The wooden club connecting with his already bleeding arm caused Byakuya to let out a pained yell, his sword falling somewhere at the ground, numbly he raised his arm as if to protect himself.

"Shit, come help with this blue haired prick... he won't go down! And tie up the noble fucker take him to our hideout, we'll join later..."

Grimmjow was snarling and growling reminding Byakuya of a wild beast while he was whimpering and throwing half assed punches at the arms roughly bounding him in ropes at least his mouth was left free this time.

"Grimmjow... no... let me go... Grimmjow..." he screamed unbelieving that he was being separated from the man, he was being pulled away roughly, he counted, there were six men surrounding Grimmjow, five laying on the ground bloodied.

He could also see Grimmjow's chest raise and fall erratically...

"You fuckers, don't you dare take him away, I'll hunt you down and fucking chop you all to pieces!" Grimmjow shouted and Byakuya sobbed painfully when he was all but thrown unto a horse with his head hanging over one side of the animal and his legs on the other... this was bad...

This was seriously bad, because right now the man sitting on the same horse was urging the animal and they were riding off... to god knows where, leaving Grimmjow behind...

He squirmed and trashed uncaring that he might die if he falls off while the horse was nearly flying through the dark forest, his struggles though where short lived, he felt a sharp pain go through the back of his head and then there was darkness...

...

He remembered everything before he even opened his eyes, and when he did he was scared to open them, his body was sore, his head pounding painfully, his arm throbbing and he felt the ropes digging into his wrists and ankles, since there was something like a pillow under his head and body he figured he was on a bed spread-eagle... his eyes stayed shut and he pretended he was still out of it, the voices murmuring were in the same room as he was or a dungeon or...whatever he didn't know but the air was humid.

He slit one of his eyes open and shuddered, there was no way he's getting out of here, there were six men, few he recalled from the forest and it really seemed like he was in some kind of cave. He was not however laying on a bed, he was laid on the floor even though there was pillow under his head and some rugs under his body, he guessed he should be thankful for that...

He wasn't thankful, he was...seething, angrily frustrated, he would make sure the forest is burned down when his father gets back... burned down along with every scum in it. That, if he would get out of course...

"Yeah but I heard that Kuchiki has left on a business trip or whatever, we can't ask for gold if the fucker is miles and miles away..." one of the scum conversed with the other, Byakuya could tell these men were robbers... and tough ones at that, all middle aged men battle hardened and ... recalled him of pirates, he had read about them so he knew.

"Shit, so we'll wait till the old Kuchiki gets back..."

"Who knows when that'll be... what are we supposed to do with him till then?"

"And what do ya think we should do? We'll just keep him alive and that's it..."

Byakuya scowled and since no one was looking at him opened his other eye taking in all the men, they were drinking and eating sitting on rags around a big fire place, which led him to think that they had... got rid of Grimmjow. If Grimmjow would be out there hunting them down they wouldn't dare to make so big of a fire would they... the though made his throat burn.

"He's pretty as hell, we should use him properly while we have to feed him and keep him alive..." Byakuya shivered, he didn't want to know what the thug meant.

His jaw clenched together painfully when the men let out a chorus of a barking laughter at those words, nodding and sniggering.

"He's awake..."

It was too late to close his eyes and pretend so he tried to stay calm as the men advanced leering at him like he would be a lamb and they would be hungry wolves.

"Look at you... looks like this noble is in a pickle... it will be a lesson to wonder around in the dark..." another chorus of laughter vibrated through the cave causing Byakuya to flinch and shudder fighting with tears of frustration and helplessness, he started to struggle against the ropes but they didn't even budge.

"You all gonna die for this, my father will-..." he was cut off by a foot landing on his chest pushing the air out of him.

"Shut your pretty mouth if you don't want to be the one dying..."

Byakuya snorted defiantly looking in the ugly thugs face noticing missing teeth. "You won't kill me you need me alive if you want your money."

The man crouched down over him and laughed in his face. "Witty bitch, but I can do and will do something that'll make you wish you would be dead..."

To that he chose not to answer knowing full well that the man was right, he could be tortured and beaten in this cave till he would really wish for death, he had never imagined himself in this kind of position and here he was thinking only about one thing... where was Grimmjow.

"So you better tell us when your father is coming back!"

"I won't tell you anything!"

"Very well..." the thug cooed grabbing a knife from a sheath fastened to the belt, It looked a bit too sharp for Byakuya's liking. "I'll give you a hint about what's going to happen to you..." with that said and a laughter from the other thugs in the background, the most probably leader slid the knife down on his chest, to Byakuya's dismay the dagger cut off his shirt, snapping the buttons off one by one just to cut the sleeves next, the knife was used to push the ruined clothe off of his chest. "Now do you get it?"

Did he get it? He guessed he did...

He surely did get it when the knife sliced off his pant button, the thug was watching the knife intently as it was slid around his belly button and then trailed down the faint line of the black hair leading to his crotch, Byakuya scrunched his face in disgust not daring to squirm around because of the offending knife sneaking under the rim of his undergarments.

He could feel the blade squirm in his pubic hair that's when he closed his eyes growling the unwanted tears slid down his cheeks.

"Ahh would you look at that... poor baby is crying now... I guess he did understand what's about to happen with him."

He didn't know how to react, he had never in his life been mocked and laughed at in this kind of hellish way. For that reason he couldn't stop the tears streaming over his pale cheeks, the cold blade scraped over his limp cock under the clothes and he whimpered sounding a lot like a lost puppy getting kicked.

"Let's get to the good stuff, you, my dear noble, are going to turn into a noble cock-sucker." The leader of the thugs pronounced cackling as he stood up and started to undo his pants pulling out half hard erection fisting it while looking at him, Byakuya was... terrified... not to mention that this was the first time in his life he ever saw another mans... assets. And the 'assets' dangling between the thugs legs he disliked a lot... he also disliked the smell reeking of it, strong enough for him to feel it and unbearably strong when the man kneeled beside him, Byakuya retched and turned his head facing the other way.

"You are _all_ sentenced to death!"

Byakuya _squealed_ hearing that, yes he actually _squealed_ and couldn't care less how he sounded. The enormous joy of hearing Grimmjow's voice was overwhelming, he wanted to laugh and jump on the man and hug him and kiss him...what? Wait, he'll think about _that _later.

He squirmed and raised his head to see Grimmjow leaping over the fireplace like a huge cat swinging the sword in a bloody dance. And Grimmjow apparently was serious about the death sentence because after two minutes there was blood everywhere and there was dead bodies everywhere, one laying right next to him with the naked 'assets' _sliced off_...

It was true, Byakuya had been overjoyed seeing Grimmjow, he was happy like never before, but the sight of the blood and the sight of the disfigured bodies and most importantly the body laying next to his still dripping blood from the throat and from below the belt...was a bit too much for him who had never seen anything of the sort...

He realised he was screaming and trashing madly trying to get away from the dead man next to him, he realised Grimmjow was saying things to him in hushed voice but he didn't hear them, he was too busy screaming... the horror...

A rough hand on his mouth stopped him, his scream turned into a pitiful whimper when his face was all but pushed into Grimmjow's neck as the man proceeded to slash the ropes at his ankles.

"G-Grimm-jow... I was so scared... t-they wanted..." he couldn't finish wrapping his numb arms weakly around his saviour's neck, he sobbed. He was being carried but he chose to stay with his eyes closed in the safety of those strong arms, pressing his wet face into the masculine neck he breathed in Grimmjow's scent, it relaxed him.

"I know... it's alright I'll get you back home, relax..." was all Grimmjow said and Byakuya let out another squeak as he was lifted on a horse after Grimmjow had set him down for a moment just to jump on the animal and drag him along afterwards, he didn't mind to sit in Grimmjow's lap like a lady would, actually he was clinging to it. He felt safe.

"Aren't you hurt?" he mumbled on the lightly tanned skin under his nose.

"I'm fine don't worry about me, better tell me are you hurt, was I... on time?"

"I'm... I don't know, I'm dizzy, but you were on time... they... wanted to keep me there till my father would get back...I'm never going to leave Kuchiki grounds again!"

They rode in silence for a while and Byakuya was fighting with the sleep that wanted to take him over, he was sure it had something to do with his throbbing head and the fact that he was freezing.

"Hey Byakuya, you're mad at me?" Grimmjow surprised him by asking, the horse stopped and the chest under his cheek pulled away, after a minute of shifting around Grimmjow's cloak around them both was tightened to cover him completely from the wind.

"Mad?" he didn't quite understand but he didn't pull away from Grimmjow's neck to see the man's expression he just snuggled closer if possible, pushing his cold nose in the crook of the blue haired demons neck.

"Yeah, it was me who dragged you out here and then bragged about you being safe..."

Byakuya smiled a little he was surprised about Grimmjow admitting it, it was true though, but Grimmjow did save him in the end.

"You... I mean, I'm...we're safe now, that's... all that matters." He stuttered feeling a hotness creep on his cheeks. "I'm bleeding but that's okay... I'm... grateful." He managed to finish, admitting something like that for the first time in his life.

For a moment there it seemed Grimmjow's arms tightened around him, but he wasn't so sure maybe it was his imagination.

"Hey, he knocked me out... what is the time... I think I was unconscious for quite a while."

"Hardly... I was on the hunt right after the idiot left with you, it took half an hour approximately to reach the hideout... they took your horse though..."

"Doesn't matter... it's just an animal and I'm sure they won't harm such a beautiful horse."

"Yeah they'll probably sell him to some rich guy, unless you want me to go back tomorrow night and sweep the whole damn forest and kill everyone... to the last one."

Byakuya shivered, was Grimmjow ready to... do that for him? "No... that is not a smart idea and you know it too..." he murmured rubbing his eyes, he still felt dizzy and it didn't seem to get better and it seemed the wound on his forehead was still bleeding since it was wet. "I'm a mess..."

"We both are..." Grimmjow grumbled so low that Byakuya could feel the vibrations through the man's broad chest. He pulled back slightly blushing when he realised he's facing Grimmjow from awfully small proximity.

Grimmjow's blue eyes met with his steel grey for a moment but then they looked straight ahead as Byakuya's hand lifted on its own accord brushing the fresh blood from the tanned cheekbone, when he realised what he did and pulled his hand away hastily there was the tiniest of smirks on Grimmjow's lips, he didn't know what to do or say, how to explain himself so he dived back into the man's neck staying like that for the rest of their ride.

"You awake princess...?" Grimmjow asked.

Byakuya was clamping his lips tightly together trying not to smile, he knew they were home he had been peaking all through the ride _wanting_ for Grimmjow to think he was asleep so he wouldn't be blamed for _consciously_ nuzzling into Grimmjow's neck every so often. As for the 'princess' he couldn't get smart why he didn't mind...why he liked it.

"Hold onto the horse for a while..." Grimmjow instructed shifting him slightly while the man jumped off of the horse, with a start he realised that his head is spinning madly, his frame swayed on top of the animal as soon as he was left on his own devices but Grimmjow grabbed him the next moment half pulling half dragging him off the horse and right into two strong muscled and...manly arms.

Just because he was being carried for the house bridal style didn't mean he's girly or...whatever, so he accepted it keeping his eyes closed since the world hated him and spun around constantly.

"I think... I'm gonna pass out...again... or...gonna be sick..." he mumbled out wriggling weakly. "Need another bath... they touched me... my pants are ruined... Grimmjow...am I heavy...god, it was one bad smelling man-piece... swear to god I've would of... bitten it off... and then you cut it off..." he mumbled out not even understanding himself what was he blabbing and why, he let out a low chuckle and then he passed out for the second time just before reaching the bedroom.

...

AN: I should get shot for this.

AN: Uhh actually there's just one or two chapters left, this was never meant to be a serious story, its just an experiment cause I like the pairing very much, also I would like if you would let me know do you want the...ehhh, you know...lemon with them.

Mettlei.


	4. Chapter 4

_Warnings: Yaoi. AU. OOC._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters._

_Pairings: Grimmjow _ Byakuya..._

_AN: thank you for the reviews! Since I'm a newb when it comes to publishing stuff they really matter..._

_This is gonna be boring, short And nothing much will happen._

...

He awoke with a start, sitting up and gasping when it caused his head to give an ungrateful throb.

"Ngh..." he moaned in pain grabbing for his head.

"Hey, lay back down!" Grimmjow's voice growled out and a strong hand on his chest pushed him back on the pillow not entirely gently, he connected with the sheets with a soft thud.

"I had a doctor over he said the wound on your head isn't deep won't leave a scar but your head will feel funny for few days."

Byakuya nodded taking in his situation, he was laying on his own bed all clean and warm, in his pyjamas and it seemed he was washed too because there was no dirt or grime on him, his chest was naked and bruised in few places with some green goo smeared over the red and purple injuries.

"Your arm though had been stitched up, but it'll be okay in no time, so... how do you feel?"

"Who washed me..." he asked clearing his throat a fierce heat hitting his cheeks at the thought of Grimmjow seeing him fully naked. He threw a glance at the blue haired saviour just to catch a somewhat naughty smirk.

"The maids did, I guess they thought I caused you the wounds so they kindly refused to let me anywhere near you, honestly I think they just love to ogle at your naked butt..."

Byakuya let out an honest chuckle and he couldn't stop, he didn't know when it changed exactly but he liked Grimmjow's company, he almost felt as if... he has a friend. A coughing fit made him stop the chuckling. "That's why I hate when they try to bathe me..." he said still snickering and coughing. Grimmjow shifted in the chair next to his bed and smirked wider.

"You have a mild fever too... so... mind to tell me how do you feel?"

Byakuya paused to gauge how he felt. "My head is throbbing annoyingly and my body is sore, but I am fine..." he answered pulling his blanket to his chin wincing when it stuck to the green gauze over his chest he noticed the same stuff on his bruised wrists.

"Your father will have my head when he comes back..." Grimmjow huffed out and Byakuya could only wonder why the man was smirking while saying that.

"I wanted to ask you something Grimmjow..."

"Well then what's stopping you? I'm right here."

Byakuya blushed faintly and inspected his fingernails. "How comes my father was so... uhh you know, unofficial with you... he's usually cold even with his friends..."

Grimmjow chuckled. "Your father has never been _cold_ with my father and that's just the way you noble Kuchiki's act around Jaegerjaques's...melting Kuchiki's ice that's what it is..."

Byakuya spluttered, Grimmjow's grin was the widest he'd seen so far not from Grimmjow but...generally. "You're quite insufferable..." he said after a while.

"Then why are you smiling right now..."

"Am not!" he said through his smile pulling his blanket over his lips it only caused a low chuckle coming from his saviour.

"I'm hungry..."

"I bet you are, you were sleeping for twelve hours."

...

The next four days Byakuya spent mostly in the bed with Grimmjow shortening his time with stories or jokes about nobles to which Byakuya couldn't help but giggle. The rare times he got up he used Grimmjow's body as crutches since his body refused to walk straight, his body was actually more or less alright it was his head injury that bothered him.

The maids had to help him with his bath and for once he didn't complain. At evenings Grimmjow helped him out in the garden where they sipped tea and talked, well Grimmjow talked and Byakuya sipped tea, but it didn't matter, Byakuya was... kind of happy.

Maybe it wasn't happiness he wasn't sure but he thought it must have been that. He felt relaxed and somehow content when Grimmjow was with him, just talking or even sitting by his bed and amusing himself with a book while Byakuya dozed on and off.

Through those four days Byakuya got to know the blue haired man better and Grimmjow got to know him better too through their day and late night conversations. He enjoyed them so much that he had to pout at Grimmjow and his maids when they said that Grimmjow should leave him in peace to rest, the pouting worked though, Grimmjow always stayed, usually till he fell asleep.

Suzy was looking at him funny especially when Grimmjow neglected the chair by the bed and sat next to him pressing the back against the headboard just like he was doing most of the time. In those times Grimmjow was either dozing off himself either reading some funny scenes from one of his favourite books.

After those four days Byakuya felt like he had known Grimmjow forever and yet... the nervousness didn't go away, too often he found himself oddly flustered and flushed if Grimmjow was a bit too close than usual or called him by one of the funny nicknames, those feelings he still couldn't place simply because those feelings were new to him... but the fact that he wanted Grimmjow close and wanted to touch the blue haired man scared him.

It was almost funny how he tried to be closer to the man constantly, constantly craving the blue gaze on him... and whimpering to himself when Grimmjow was anywhere but beside him, he was starting to feel a bit pathetic because of it.

However his body was feeling better, almost back to normal except for the stitched arm that was still sore when the wound was directly touched.

The fifth morning after the terrible night Byakuya opened his eyes scrunching up his nose because of the sharp daylight piercing his eyes.

The culprit was standing by the open curtains and grinning at him apparently very pleased that the daylight woke him up.

"Grimmjow..." he whined turning on his side and snuggling his pillow determined to get extra five minutes of sleep and his warm bed.

"No, no princess... get up, the doctor is here to check on you."

Byakuya turned on his back and placed his arm over his eyes. "But I'm fine... and stop calling me that!"

"You like it and the doctor is already on his way up so no moaning will help you..." Grimmjow said in his arrogant tone causing a shiver running through Byakuya's spine.

"Fine..." he groaned sitting up and pressing his back on the headboard leaving his blanket at his waist, his chest naked, the bruises had gained a somewhat sickening yellowish tone and the cut on his arm was nicely bandaged and didn't hurt anymore. "...and I _don't_ like it!" he added taking a sip from the water glass resting on his bedside table.

"Whatever you say princess, you might want to brush your hair a bit unless you want the old doctor get a heart attack."

Huffing Byakuya did as told getting out of the bed and going for the mirror he took his brush and slid it through his long black hair, his pyjama pants hanging low on his milky hips he eyed the bruise on one of his hipbones tracing his finger over it.

"How did that happen?" Grimmjow asked coming to stand right behind him startling him with the sudden closeness, Byakuya looked at Grimmjow through the mirror noticing that Grimmjow's blue eyes were serious and looking at the bruise through the mirror as well.

"I think it happened when the brute threw me on the horse..." he replied calmly taking a hair tie and gathering his hair in a high ponytail a shiver taking over his body when Grimmjow's hot breath hit the back of his neck, he blushed fiercely when he saw in the mirror the blue eyes inspecting his neck from close up.

The blue eyes returned to the mirror looking into his steel grey, Byakuya didn't know what the look meant but it made him feel somewhat weak in the knees, his mouth parted though he was sure he wasn't able to say anything coherent, luckily he was saved by a knock on the door, he flinched and turned as the door opened and the old doctor came in carrying a case and giving him a warm smile.

He went and sat on the bed not objecting when Grimmjow didn't leave the room, the man didn't leave before why should he now.

The doctor examined him, changed the bandages on his arm and told him that he is off the bed regime.

When the comfy old man had left Byakuya stretched and fell back on his bed the silky sheets feeling awfully nice on his bare back. "Now when that's done I want to sleep more."

"Nu-uh! I have a surprise for you so get up princess and join me at breakfast."

"Don't..." he started but the man was already out of the door grinning as he left. "...call me that." Byakuya finished with a crooked smile, no matter how many times he repeated it Grimmjow still called him princess.

After half an hour he was downstairs freshly dressed in one of his black pants and blue shirt with short sleeves because of the bandage, his hair still in the ponytail with stray bangs hovering at the sides of his pale delicate face features.

He sat down across from Grimmjow putting his hands on the table. "Where is it?"

"Where is what?" the man asked not looking at him, chewing on bacon.

"My surprise!"

"Ha ha, that's sweet... you'll have to wait Byakuya..."

He didn't understand what exactly was sweet but didn't object slurping down the bitter coffee and nibbling on a toast.

When they were finished with the breakfast Grimmjow pulled him outside for fresh air at least that's what Grimmjow said he was doing, Byakuya got suspicious when he was surely led for the stalls.

He decided to wait and see ...and really Grimmjow nudged him for the stall with a grin plastered to the handsome tanned face, Byakuya's lips formed a wide smile when his eyes fell on the beautiful black horse.

"You got him back!" he pretty much squealed running for his beautiful horse and petting the black shiny fur with a huge smile.

"Of course I did..." Grimmjow muttered coming up to him shortly.

Suddenly it hit Byakuya and he turned with a start fisting Grimmjow's shirt collar getting on his tip toes to look in the blue eyes with his own eyes narrowed in what he thought was a dangerous manner. "You didn't go back there did you?"

But his saviour just chuckled wrapping the long fingers around his delicate ones and pulled his hands away from the shirt. "I went for the town, he was on the sale, so I bought him..."

Hearing that Byakuya's smile returned and he not thinking on it much wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck rather childishly trying to affectionately choke the man.

"Seems like you like the surprise..." the low voice purred in his ear, Byakuya swallowed hard nodding and wanting to...well, somehow get closer still and maybe... maybe he wanted to entangle his fingers in the unbelievably blue locks... maybe he wanted...

"Yes I like it... and now you don't have to inform my father of the incident... you know, no ones the wiser." He said quietly still refusing to let Grimmjow away but he guessed it was okay since those strong and muscled arms were wrapped around his waist keeping him close...

"Nah I'm sure he won't kill me, you know shit happens, he's a smart old fart, hell understand."

Byakuya just chuckled about Grimmjow referring to his father like that, he was quite sure no one else would dare but then again no one else would dare to call him princess.

"So princess what would you like to do today?" Grimmjow asked and Byakuya heard it very well, but his body acted weirdly, he was pressed flush against the perfect body and his heart raced up, his cheeks once more heated and his breath hitched when the hand on his back moved to his side.

"You won't stop calling me like that, will you?" he mumbled out.

"I won't so you can stop asking... now answer my question?"

"I don't know..."

After half an hour they found themselves sitting on the grass at the huge garden Byakuya sipping tea and Grimmjow telling stories about his younger days. They got so into it used to each other's antics that they forgot about the time, the maids had to bring their lunch outside so they had it like a picnic which in Byakuya's opinion was kind of...nice. especially when he decided to throw a piece of bred at Grimmjow for calling him dense when he asked what jackass meant, but Grimmjow apparently decided to throw the bred back at him, it all ended with Byakuya hiding behind the bushes and Grimmjow laughing and bombarding him with grapes.

Then Byakuya went for the lake while Grimmjow was training with the sword but since he got bored after ten minutes he went to the training fields and watched the blue haired man train with the muscles ripping beneath tanned skin, the built body arching and twisting...beautifully.

Byakuya had read _a lot_... he was smart... he knew what the feeling was... he was _in love_ with the man. And he meant it in the full meaning of the word. There was tenderness, desire, passionate attraction. Yes the books described what the word meant... but the feeling taking him over in Grimmjow's presence felt so much more than just that and he couldn't explain it...

And Grimmjow most definitely was a man...

Just like him...

And then he felt like a fool because... well because since he was so damn smart he had always sneered about books describing someone falling in love quickly, he had always thought he was above all that fluffy stuff... but there was no other way to explain himself... he was in love...

He was young though, he was sure he would be laughed at if he would reveal his thoughts, he didn't want that...

And most importantly... after seven weeks or so Grimmjow would leave...

Grimmjow noticed him watching and he was offered a huge grin, he smiled back faintly and sat down on the grass facing the sun with closed eyes leaning on his elbows. Grimmjow had said that if two men feel for each other he sees nothing wrong with it, but that didn't mean Grimmjow felt like that for him, sure the man acted nice and... almost as if Byakuya would be precious but... how does one know when somebody likes you in a romantic kind of way?

"Did you not find water to your tastes, princess?"

Byakuya opened his eyes Grimmjow was smirking and leaning over him slightly shadowing him from the sun.

"Well my father says the water is dirty in the lake and I have a still healing wound on my forehead and my arm..."

Grimmjow just grinned and sheathed the shiny sword giving him a hand to help him up. "Let's go inside, wouldn't want you to get sunburned..."

He took the hand grinning himself for a change. "Sun doesn't like my skin, why do you think I'm so pale..."

"Suits you though..." Grimmjow replied looking straight ahead.

...

_AN: so thank you for reading, the next chapter will be the final and rather delicious(lemons are usually extremely sour though...but you know what I mean), its already done, so yeah..._

_Sorry if the fluffiness nearly killed you or made you think I'm a toddler..._

_Let me know what you think and the next update will be up before you know it..._

_Mettlei._


	5. Chapter 5

_Warnings: Yaoi..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters._

_Pairings: Grimmjow_ Byakuya._

_AN: thanks for the reviews! See how fast a happy writer can write? xD_

_..._

So came the evening Byakuya was laying on his bed with a book in his hands and a steaming mug of tea on the table next to his bed, the first day on feet after the incident had worn him out and he was already half sleeping, the book was long forgotten he was more observed in his thoughts.

Funny though the book he was trying to read was named 'Signs of attraction' but who could blame him. So far he had read that if a man liked a woman the man usually took the first step... Byakuya was scowling and trying to figure out who made the first step when it came to two men.

"You're sleeping princess?" Grimmjow's voice startled him and he snapped his head to the side to watch Grimmjow entering his room like he owned it, Byakuya blushing slid his eyes over Grimmjow, sure enough the all taut and strong body was dressed in only grey pyjama pants with the broad chest naked and tanned and... shaking himself mentally he shoved the book to his side hoping it didn't look suspicious, he guessed it did though because the blue eyes narrowed and then a grin split the handsome face.

"What are you reading there princess...?"

"Nothing!" smooth, real smooth of him, that kind of answer just proved the opposite, Grimmjow was chuckling and standing by his bed trying to fetch the book out of his hand, Byakuya swallowed hard but let the man take it, if he would make a fuss and then Grimmjow would see the book anyway he would only feel like a complete idiot.

"Signs of attraction? Sounds like crap... what for you're reading this? You got me right here!" Grimmjow poked his own chest somewhat importantly. "Ask me if you have any questions!"

Blushing madly Byakuya remained frozen Grimmjow settled on the bed facing him with the legs dangling over the edge of the bed.

"Alright... how do you tell if someone likes you... you know... romantically..?" he asked playing with a stray bang of his loose black hair, he noticed Grimmjow's eyes follow the action for a while till they focused on his steel grey eyes.

"It's usually those little things Byakuya..."

"Like...?"

"Well if someone likes you that way its noticeable unless he or she hides it well... the looks, the smiles, blushes, touches... all that."

"Why it has to be so complicated?" Byakuya huffed out sticking his lower lip outwards in a pout. Grimmjow surely was chuckling about his antics.

"It doesn't have to be complicated."

"But it is..."

"No it's not, princess..." Grimmjow said and then smiled at him, not one of the lip tearing grins but a smile. Byakuya's heart did a little flip flop.

Grimmjow was moving and he could only watch the well built body crawl on the bed, a sharp yelp came from his mouth as his blanket was thrown aside leaving him there half naked with only his pyjama bottoms, his jaw was hanging open and his cheeks heated terribly when Grimmjow took hold of his ankle and moved his leg so the man was kneeling between his slender limbs.

"G-Grimm-nyah!" he yelped again, the man had moved one hand on his hip and the other on his shoulder pulling him upwards and forwards quickly and easily, he gasped and remained frozen looking into blue orbs straddling the man, his brain refused to work properly as his hands grabbed on Grimmjow's shoulders his eyes went the size of dinner plates.

"Like I said princess, its noticeable..." Grimmjow whispered and then there was a palm cradling his cheek and a thumb landing under his lower lip pushing down till his mouth parted some more, a too fast heartbeat later Grimmjow's parted lips were on his, when he realised Grimmjow was kissing him he made a choking sound.

And this was Not one of those pecks on the lips he had seen people doing, this was a full blown kiss, he felt a hot tongue in his mouth exploring and sliding against his own tongue, he didn't know what to do but he felt good, he felt thrilled. He started to move his own tongue deciding it was the right thing to do since Grimmjow growled approvingly as soon as he did.

The tongue in his mouth did incredible things, well maybe not incredible but for Byakuya it felt... intense, the kiss was intense, Grimmjow's lips moulding with his, before he knew any better a pleasured little sound escaped and then displeasured because Grimmjow pulled back a hair, leaving their lips brushing together, Byakuya didn't open his eyes, just then he realised he was gasping for air, he had forgotten that it was possible to breathe through the nose too, more like he had forgotten about breathing as such.

He definitely liked his first kiss.

"And then there's the sign of the person kissing you back and not pushing you away." Grimmjow breathed on his lips and even if he would figure out what to say he wouldn't be able, Grimmjow's lips were on his once more kissing his breath away.

When they parted he noticed that Grimmjow's breathing wasn't all that even either though his was worse, he felt the betraying blush on his cheeks and he felt his own eyes go half lidded, he also felt his pyjama pants get tighter at the front, he was growing hard from those kisses and his hands on Grimmjow's shoulders clamped pulling the perfect body closer, he fidgeted and gasped feeling a hardness against his own.

"Grimmjow..." he mumbled watching the wet lips from close up, he wasn't completely aware of anything else than the body he was straddling, and those blue eyes looking at him with such... intensity.

"Yes princess?"

"You feel that way?" he asked sheepishly having enough courage to slide one of his hands into the shocking blue hair entangling his fingers in them surprised about how soft they were.

"Well obviously princess, I mean... from the very beginning, since I saw you rushing in your father's office all flustered wet and wearing that bathrobe..." Grimmjow finished and grinned at him, Byakuya didn't know what to think but Grimmjow didn't let him think anyway there was two strong hands on his hips rocking him into the hips below, he gasped and shivered his eyes fluttering shut and open meeting blue bright eyes watching him intently.

"Seems like you're returning my affections princess..."

Of all things he could have said he just nodded and mumbled something that even he didn't understand since Grimmjow's hands rocked him again rubbing their crotches together in a sweet friction. He felt so...small and vulnerable in the safest possible way in Grimmjow's arms... as if his vulnerability was cherished...

Not wanting to get lost in his own musing about how and when and why he parted his lips slightly and pressed his plump lips on Grimmjow's letting out a faint pleased sound when the man didn't hesitate and pushed a hot tongue into his mouth exploring and urging his own tongue to join in the friction.

He was scared of course, these touches and caresses, it was all unfamiliar territory for him. The way Grimmjow's hands slid over his sides, his back and his thighs sneaking slightly inwards scared him but it also felt nice, more than just nice. He shivered gasping into their locked lips when the hands were on his thighs with the thumbs rubbing circles on his inner thighs both of his own hands were now in the blue locks pulling the hot mouth closer to his and asking for more without words.

Grimmjow pulled back slightly nipping his parted lips while he gasped for air. "Damn princess... you feel so good... so responsive..." there was another nip on his lower lip as Grimmjow's hands slid from his hips to his sides brushing over his ribs just to move on his back and downwards stopping at his lower back and then slid down. He yelped and flinched on the man's lap as his ass cheeks were grabbed and squeezed gently.

Spluttering he put his delicate hands on Grimmjow's shoulders pushing away so he could look into the blue eyes hoping that the dim light of the room will hide his incredulous blush.

Grimmjow of course was smirking though the alluring blue eyes were half lidded and watching him hungrily, Byakuya had to admit the man was too good looking and he was sure Grimmjow realised it.

"You're scared Byakuya, am I too forward?"

Byakuya blushed harder. "I don't know it depends on what you're planning to do with me..."

Grimmjow then smiled at him one large hand entangled in his black long hair while the other remained on his ass cheek squeezing it making him feel tingly, his head was tilted to the side, he licked his lips his grey eyes averted on the lips in front of him, Byakuya was getting hot and that hotness coming from inside of him was something new too he had never felt this way even when he was pleasuring himself.

"Just relax princess, don't think about it too much, just...enjoy it and stop me whenever you're feeling off."

He nodded dumbly wanting nothing more than to feel those lips on his again, to feel the hand on his butt move harder... and it did, Grimmjow's lips collided with his and he was pulled even closer.

It really didn't take long for Grimmjow to kiss him and caress him, his arms his legs his back and chest, that he found himself trembling and gasping for air with his cheeks hot and his heart racing madly, he didn't know what to ask or how to let Grimmjow know that something was definitely wrong with him and he was about to die, surely! His groin was literally hurting him and the only way out of that pain seemed to be rubbing himself against Grimmjow. Whining noises came from him and his hands found home in blue tresses fisting them, he was clutching on for his dear life.

"Grimm-jow... I... " his back arched backwards as Grimmjow's mouth closed around one of his pink nipples sucking on it increasing the shivers rocking Byakuya's lean body, when the other hard nub was played with into Grimmjow's mouth he was sure he was going to die, it was too much but somehow he felt like he needed more, his hand jerked, he wanted to reach down and stroke himself the tension was too much for him.

"Grimmjow...nnh..."

The man pulled back and looked at him, the blue eyes dark and piercing, he bit his lower lip to stop himself from saying stupid things since he didn't know what to say in the first place.

"Lay back, princess..." Grimmjow said in a low raspy voice and moved them till his back connected with the silky sheets and even that sensation made him gasp and arch he whimpered when his chest met Grimmjow's muscled one.

"I'm... I don't know... I need something."

The blue haired man smirked at him. "Right now you need _me_... Don't worry you'll understand."

But he really did seem to need Grimmjow because his hands without his consent were pulling the man closer desperately and his hips lifted up seeking contact.

He didn't object when he felt Grimmjow's hands grasp his pyjama bottoms and pull them down, he was shy and maybe embarrassed but he couldn't object. He did however choke out a shameful sound when he saw the blue eyes sliding over his heated body stopping on his erection, Byakuya looked at it too his cheeks nearly melting off when he realised he's dripping wet down there.

His hands reached to cover himself but they were stopped by Grimmjow who pushed them into the sheets by his sides."Don't, I assure you you're the most beautiful person I have seen...I don't want you to feel embarrassed or... whatever, trust me..." after the husk words followed a deep kiss, Byakuya relaxed while in it even though his body was still burning him from inside.

Grimmjow moved to his neck right after their kiss and his soft skin was lavished with hot open mouthed kisses, steadily the man was moving downwards and before Byakuya could realise where to Grimmjow was moving, he arched off them bed with a jerk of his hips, crazed he pushed himself on his elbows shaking as he watched Grimmjow's tongue on his painful erection, it swirled around the reddened head and Byakuya could only moan and blush, he couldn't bring himself to ask Grimmjow to stop, it felt heavenly.

It felt amazing when Grimmjow slid the hot mouth over his length, Byakuya promised himself he would return the favour later, he wanted to be able to make Grimmjow feel just as great as he was feeling at the moment. He was aware he was moaning loudly when Grimmjow was taking him deep and moving the head up and down on him sucking his hardness harshly, he was squirming and trashing his arms gave out under him and his back met the sheets just to arch off of it the next moment.

"Mhh haa... G-Grimm... nyahh... I'm gonna... nuu stop..." he was amazed about the sounds he was emitting, too.

Grimmjow pulled back and his hips bucked up as if the air could provide him with the heat and suction Grimmjow's mouth had offered.

The blue eyes met his. "No princess, I want you to relax and finish..."

Stunned Byakuya's eyes watched the man dive back down engulfing his dripping sex to the hilt, he shook his head desperately and grabbed the blue hair trying to pull the hot mouth off of him, he had no clue how ones seed might taste but he was sure it wasn't proper to...release into someone's mouth.

He didn't have a choice though, Grimmjow didn't budge just sucked him harder and deeper, his body refused to obey his brain that said it was wrong. With a scream he convulsed, his hips jerking up and up some more, pushing his shaft deeper in the sinful mouth, he heard Grimmjow swallow but he didn't think on it much right now, his body went limp afterwards including his hands that were fisting the fantastic blue hair all through his orgasm.

This had been the greatest and strongest climax he had ever reached, his hand seemed useless comparing to Grimmjow's mouth, panting he dared to look down his body whimpering faintly when he saw the man licking his softened rod swirling the hot tongue around the tip, dipping into the little slit there, he jerked gasping and his length twitched. Blood seemed to fill his lower regions again or didn't leave them he didn't know, he realised that his body appreciated every single movement and touch coming from the blue haired man.

"It felt...so good..." he mumbled completely sure that it was normal to say it out loud, why shouldn't he? And it did earn him a smile from Grimmjow, when Grimmjow connected their lips again Byakuya opened his mouth wincing when he realised that the strange salty taste must be him.

When they parted Byakuya was already gasping again, hard again, not painfully so but still...

"S-should I... do the same to you?" he asked surprised when after his innocent question Grimmjow growled and dived into the nook of his neck breathing hard in there and stroking the large strong hands down his chest to his abdomen just to sneak it around and beneath him gripping his ass cheek again.

"Some other time princess..." the man growled out lowly and then pushed up and moved removing the pants. Byakuya was staring, he couldn't help it, the body before him was perfect, all muscle and still lean and ... and Grimmjow's... erection was big and... dripping, the tip angry red, Byakuya wanted to touch it, just to wrap his fingers around it and squeeze to feel how hard it was, it looked painfully hard.

Grimmjow was watching him and Byakuya through his daze noticed that the blue orbs looked as if Grimmjow was trying to figure something out. he was about to ask what was wrong but then the perfect body lied over him spreading his legs and settling between them, he felt the hardness press against his own as Grimmjow's soft lips caressed his ear and the manly calloused hand went around him once more cupping his ass just to rub the middle finger on the wrinkled skin between his round globes, Byakuya gasped and squirmed grabbing the broad shoulders. The man growled by his ear and he could only squirm helplessly as he felt the finger breach him slipping inside slightly.

"I want you Byakuya...fuck, I want you so badly..." the man breathed out sounding nearly in pain, the finger pushed deeper and wriggled inside of him while Byakuya was still trying to figure out how it felt. The finger left him and rubbed in circles around the little hole, he was hyperventilating now and squirming till he lift his head slightly finding Grimmjow's ear licking on it lightly just to gather his courage.

His delicate hand moved downwards till he found and grasped Grimmjow length it twitched in his hand and the man above him growled biting gently into his soft neck.

"Ahh... I t-trust you..." was all he managed to get out sliding his nimble fingers over the hot flesh enjoying fully how it caused for Grimmjow to emit low grunts in the back of the throat.

The man pushed himself up on the strong arms making the muscles ripple beautifully under the tanned skin, Byakuya was left breathing heavily and watching his own fingers dance over the large shaft while Grimmjow was sucking on two fingers, Byakuya didn't ask why, he had a hunch.

And he was right, Grimmjow guided the hand with the wetted fingers between his legs nudging on his knee making him spread himself widely, he fidgeted but stayed open widely with his cheeks hot and his breathing ragged, the slick fingers pushed into him at once and Grimmjow took the fleshy part of his ear into the hot mouth suckling it.

It didn't hurt, it felt weird and strange, the stretching of such a place, he was gasping with each move that made the digits sink deeper into his flesh and he shuddered when he felt the last knuckles press against the rim of his opening.

It did burn and he started to wonder will he enjoy it. "K-kiss... me... or get them out!"

Surprisingly Grimmjow chuckled because of his words and then there was hot mouth unto his distracting him while the fingers were pushing into him and out of him in a rhythm he couldn't figure out, then slow then fast, then deep, then shallow, to the sides... he wondered should he ask what was Grimmjow trying to do down there.

They brushed something... he didn't care what exactly, he broke away from the lovely lips on his and arched his body up towards the ceiling pretty much mewling, the pleasure was so intense and burningly amazing, he had to feel more, his hips went wild wriggling and pushing down on the digits into him his nails on Grimmjow's wide shoulders were surely breaking skin, but that was all irrelevant because Grimmjow pressed on that spot again and his shaking body jerked, his jaw fell slack and his eyes closed just to roll back into his head.

Grimmjow was breathing in his face hotly, growling in a satisfied way. Byakuya however whined loudly uncaring if any maids were still around.

"More of that!" he _demanded_ because god damn it, it felt too good!

"Your wish is my command!" the man chuckled out but the fingers did not return, Byakuya blushed when he realised what was going on, Grimmjow was kneeling up spreading his legs widely and aligning the hard rod at his now stretched hole, rubbing the dripping juices all over the length it all made sense to him now and he realised how sex between two males worked.

He...wanted it. He truly wanted the man above him.

Grimmjow was pausing, looking at him questioningly, as if asking does he realise what he's about to do, as if asking can he really do it, the grip of Grimmjow's hands on his delicate hips said that even though Grimmjow was pausing he man really was impatient.

"I want you too..." he said gulping for air when the tip of Grimmjow's erection was rubbed against his twitching pucker somewhat teasingly, but not really since the pressure changed and he tensed feeling his muscles ready to part forcefully.

"Relax, don't tense your body, it will hurt princess, bare with me..."

Byakuya nodded trying to relax, trying to please the man however he could but nonetheless a pained scream-like sob escaped his mouth as he was breached, slowly but steadily till all of Grimmjow was inside of him, stretching him beyond his limits.

His head was moving from side to side and he was crying now, piercing his fingernails through the sheets, Grimmjow's hold on his hips were steely and no matter how hard he tried to wiggle himself out of this he couldn't, he heard Grimmjow trying to shush him, saying some calming nonsense, he couldn't see how this was enjoyable at the moment. The only enjoyable thing about all this was to realise that it was Grimmjow inside of him and that Grimmjow apparently liked it since the man was shaking and looking like he was half in heaven.

He was however thankful when the perfect body above him stilled once seated into his flesh, Byakuya stopped squirming not wanting to feel more pain.

A rough hand gently wiped the tears away from his cheeks and the blue eyes looked at him sympathetically before the blue haired man laid over him supporting the weight above him on the hands pressed into the sheets, the kiss made it better, he accepted and welcomed it sobbing just slightly into it.

"It will get better princess, I'm sorry... it's so painful only the first time..."

"Y-you didn't...warn me.." he choked out accusingly but his hands found themselves tangling into blue hair affectionately while Grimmjow was planting soft kisses over his cheeks and jaw line. The soothing touches made him relax his body, the pain went away, Grimmjow must have felt it too because the man moved pulling out just a tiny bit just to push right back in even deeper it seemed.

"Ah...G-Grimm... it's so...w-weird..." he gasped out.

Grimmjow was chuckling in a somewhat choking kind of way. "You're p-pleasingly talkative, princess..." the man finished his speech with a harder thrust into him and he gasped loudly, surprised when his hips bucked up to get more even though it wasn't all that painless, it somehow felt... good. And just for the record he loved the strained voice of Grimmjow, the man sounded so pleasured and the low groans made him ecstatic.

He found himself moaning and bucking up with each slow thrust, he wanted to ask Grimmjow to go faster but he figured it wasn't entirely... proper behaviour, although he had never read anything about proper behaviour while having sex, he figured there wasn't any... he wasn't that dumb he figured people were what they were in these kind of situations, there was no pretending... and he seemed to be... demanding.

"Do it faster..." embarrassed but demanding nonetheless.

"Ah princess, like it now?" Grimmjow was teasing him he was sure but still Grimmjow's moves got faster and suddenly Grimmjow was kneeling up all the way grabbing hold of his hips lifting his backside off the sheets entirely, his eyes bulged when his slender legs were perched on Grimmjow's muscled arms keeping him wide open, he was ready to die of shame when the blue eyes were looking down between them, he could only imagine the sight... before he could protest Grimmjow snapped the hips forward harder than he anticipated and it got only harder as he was pulled towards the man by the strong hands... the sudden feeling surprised him, he screamed towards the ceiling.

"Grimmjow!" his body convulsed and he felt his hips roll trying to feel more, it worked he could feel the tip of Grimmjow's hardness rub on something that simply sent him to heaven making his own erection leak out his juices he could feel them slide down his sacks and wet the shaft now gliding and pushing into him hard and relentlessly while he was mewling and moaning with Grimmjow growling out his name every so often.

"Oh my... I'm dying...so good... too good...G-Grimm-jow..." he was sure this was bliss, he was feeling Grimmjow so deep and it made him ecstatic, the hard and almost brutal slamming into his tightness was mind-blowing and he felt his drool slide down his cheeks, he thought about wiping it but that was a passing thought. He was busier trying to concentrate on the feelings in his lower regions and on the sight of Grimmjow moving into him, the hard abdominal muscles rippling under the mildly golden skin, the shiny drops of sweat rolling down Grimmjow's face and the broad chest...

Grimmjow was his new god...

The sounds of their skin slapping together drove him crazy, the sound of Grimmjow's and his own ragged breaths, his screams, Grimmjow's growls... the squishy sounds coming from their joining point... it was all too much and not enough...yet just... _too much_ for him...

He yelped and then screamed hitting the highest spot of his pleasure, his milky substance spurted out of him landing on his stomach and chest as he writhed and jerked, his slender legs twitching and spreading even wider his hands tearing the sheets mercilessly his back arching upwards... just one word.

"Grimmjow..."

"Mhh Byaku-ya... beautiful..." Grimmjow breathed out smearing his creamy seed onto his abdomen with a palm as the thrusts got slower yet deeper, Byakuya felt the hotness filling him and he could see Grimmjow's eyes shut the handsome face scrunched up in pleasure.

Their movements died down and his backside met the sheets again as Grimmjow shifted and fell on his side putting the hand that wasn't covered in his juices on his cheek lightly.

"You're amazing princess...and you're kind of mine now..."

Byakuya laying on his back tried to regain normal breathing listening to Grimmjow's ragged breaths, he found the energy to roll on his side and put his sweaty head on a tanned shoulder loving their mixed scent.

He knew he loved the man, he was sure of it and he also knew that this was his greatest experience so far... and it made him sad... it pained him...

Because he knew it was not meant to be.

...

The next day he was sitting by the huge dinner table nibbling on his lunch, he had woken up still snuggled up in strong arms... he had had a bath together with Grimmjow... but he was still somewhat sad, and he suspected that Grimmjow had noticed, at least the worried and almost scared glances he received from the man said him so...

The maids were looking at him funnily, but he ignored it... the _blue_ eyes looking at him worried and hungry at the same time, he couldn't ignore...

He excused himself wanting to disappear in his room to mull things over once more but he was caught in the hallway and Grimmjow's body was pressed against his while his back was pressed against a wall, Grimmjow kissed him, strongly and demandingly as if to see if he's going to push him away, as if Byakuya could even think about it. The blue eyes scrutinized him when the kiss ended.

"You have regrets, don't you?"

Instantly he shook his head in denial, he definitely didn't have regrets.

"No! It was...amazing and... and I..." tears were forming in his eyes but he ignored them diving into Grimmjow's neck, pressing his face in the safe haven and grabbed on Grimmjow's shoulders. "I think I'm falling in love and... I mean... you will leave and... its... my father would never understand, he would never let me..."

"Shush princess, stop for a while and take a deep breath..." Grimmjow whispered stroking his arms up and down and then brushed his black hair lovingly. "First of all... I want you to know that I'm damn sure I'm in love with you..." he was pulled back and his lips were kissed softly, Grimmjow's hands cupped his cheeks making him look into the bright blue eyes with his teary ones.

"I will leave here but I will take you with me, sure you want to visit my homeland don't you princess?" Grimmjow asked with a smile and Byakuya gasped unbelieving but then he shook his head.

"My father will never ever allow anything of the sort and he will definitely kill me for... loving a man." this time Grimmjow was shaking the head in denial and Byakuya wondered how the man can smirk at the time like this. "He wont Byakuya, he will understand... trust me... what kind of connection you think you're father has with mine..."

Byakuya's jaw dropped nearly hitting the floor..."No...way!"

"Indeed..."

"Oh...my god..."

"Shocking?"

"Terribly so..."

"That's why you were kept out... you're father was scared of the same reasons you are now, he was scared you might think bad of him, even hate him for it... he has always been close to my father and they always kept visiting each other, when I stumbled on them the last time you're father visited they had to come clean before me and they did... my father too was scared of me hating him, they are old fools like that."

Byakuya was still gapping his mouth in mild horror. "I can't believe it..."

"Ah you better believe it... so what do you say, will you come with me to my future kingdom when your father will return, we can stay there for like two months and then come back here again while your father goes to visit mine again... everyone would be pleased."

Byakuya blushed because of the thought to constantly be with Grimmjow sounded like some kind of dream. "Why can't you and you're father just move to here..." he asked quietly moving his index finger over Grimmjow's bluish eyebrow feathery. His new found soul mate grinned.

"You're not listening, _princess_...I can't move to here... you can move to me but I can't move to here... I have a kingdom to take care of someday..."

Byakuya was staring dumbly. "Y-Y...you..."

"Yeah I'm a prince why else I would call you princess, you're my princess..." Grimmjow finished with a cute chuckle nuzzling into his neck.

"Why didn't you tell me? And you know I am a man!"

"What does it matter... and I know you're a man... I mean... _ I know_!"

"I don't even realise half of what you're trying to say right now..."

"All I'm saying is that you're mine and whatever happens I'm yours and there is no way I will let you go even if it causes war... I don't care..."

"Grimmjow...?"

"Yes princess?"

"When you become a king... please don't call me 'queen'!"

...

_AN: well...this definitely is the sweetest and **less** perverted story I have ever written, seriously._

_And probably the last one, I enjoy writing perverted stuff more that this 'first time experience' I have to admit, lol._

_Anyway...oh please do tell what you think even if you retched the whole time or fell asleep somewhere at the middle..._

_And if you scare me away from Bleach fandom with your reviews then bye! If not ill be writing and posting more...like for example the ZarakiXByakuya I have already written...or the AizenXSzayel...I'm a sucker for odd pairings._

_Thank you all for reading._

_Mettlei._


End file.
